


if you want it ( you can have it )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday Party, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Kim Taehyung doesn't like parties, period. Let alone parties where he sees Hoseok getting a little too close for comfort with Jungkook. So, he does the only thing that he thinks is right. . .Which is publicly reclaiming what's his, of course.





	if you want it ( you can have it )

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll i was hella inspired by [**_THIIIS BEAUTIFUL VIDEO_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO6g9uKJ6P0)
> 
> don't watch it if you're under 18+, please. it's one of those like fake sub vids and i (loosely?) based this one-shot after that. 
> 
> check it out if you want context? it's only about 3 minutes long, enjoy. xx 
> 
> (( feel free to tag them in this as well ? i forgot my old yt password so i can't comment on it myself.. <3 ))

  
  
  


  
  
  


Music blares from the speakers overhead, scattered throughout the massive interior of the nightclub. One particularly large speaker is positioned to his left near the bar counter Taehyung's currently positioned against, elbows pressed onto the sleek edge of the surface. Every once and a while he feels the need to press and prod at his ear, making certain it was functioning properly, eyes squinting as the bass incrementally increases until he can feel it reverberate through his chest.

  


Beside him Jimin in talking in hushed whispers about the peculiar gifts he had spotted on the table leading into the club, murmuring something along the lines of ' _weird_ ' and ' _phallic-shaped_.' His eyes, bright and blue thanks to the contacts he had adorned, are wide and filled with amusement as he continues to chatter on: "I swear, like—The dildo was _this fucking big_ ," he measures, rather inaccurately at that, the size of the present with his hands.

  


"Baek'll probably like it," casually remarks Taehyung as his gaze sifts as inconspicuously as possible through the crowd until finally he pinpoints Jungkook's location; he's currently laughing it up with Hoseok, who has a drink clutched in his right hand, broad grin omnipresent on his mouth. "Who doesn't like a dick up the ass every once in a while?" 

  


Jimin opens his mouth to retort, head canting imploringly to the side, before raising his brows and shifting toward the barista to order a drink. "I can't believe you just said that with all these people here." 

  


The brunet shrugs a halfhearted shoulder and allows his gaze to remain focused on Jungkook's form. His raven locks are tousled ever-so-slightly from the dancing he had participated in earlier on during the night, his white t-shirt clinging to his perspired chest, his fingers picking at the material to loosen it frequently. Unconsciously the brunet slides his tongue along his bottom lip, entranced by the visible indentations his abdomen makes against the thin fabric; he was suddenly grateful for the obnoxiously bright lights scattered about, seeming to perfectly highlight the raven.

  


Apparently Jimin is talking once more, this time murmuring on about how Yoongi hadn't fulfilled his side of a deal. Not that he had heard the extent of what that deal entailed, though he could only assume that it was something peculiar that involved Yoongi and the mountain of dishes he had created at the dorm. Something along the lines of cooking random dishes in a poor attempt of convincing Jimin he could be romantic.

  


An obvious fail, mused Taehyung, who brings a hand to shield his mouth. Snickers emanate from his lips nonetheless but fall upon deaf ears as Jimin sips precariously at the blue-colored drink he had ordered. "It's Baekhyun's birthday and I haven't even seen him yet. Where do you think he's at anyway?"

  


"You know how he is." Jimin scoffs that he couldn't relate. "He probably got caught on what outfit looked best and then—..." He pauses for what seems like a lifetime, hands clenching into fists. " _I'm going to kill him_."

  


He leaves abruptly and abandons a thoroughly perplexed Jimin at the counter. Not that he's left alone, of course, Yoongi had taken it as an open opportunity to swoop in after him. The brunet is murmuring apologies to the barrage of people crowding his way, gently pushing through until he reaches Jungkook, who had been staring at him across the distance and dancing seductively close to an oblivious Hoseok; Hoseok who was more than a little tipsy, all things considered, probably why he had conveniently forgotten the cardinal rule of not getting handsy with his boyfriend.

  


Jungkook is fully aware of his approach, however, and disentangles from Hoseok to drown deeper into the mass of gyrating bodies. It's difficult for Taehyung to keep up with the back of his head with the way he meanders about, shoving against shoulders and glancing back periodically, checking that he had the brunet trailing behind him. By the time he seizes movement, he's smugly grinning and a few hundred feet from the bathrooms.

  


He keeps his back to Taehyung until the elder crosses the short distance to him, crowding behind him and instinctively winding an arm around his waist to pull him close. The other party-goers are temporarily distracted and were more invested in each other than what was going on around them. Otherwise someone certainly would have commented on the way Taehyung presses his hips insistently against the back of Jungkook's jeans, his hand easing down to discreetly dance along the latter's hardening cock.

  


Despite the high volume of the music above, Taehyung still manages to hear the sharp inhale the raven takes in response to the action, hips shifting back to swivel against his captor. "You know what you did, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung breathes huskily against the latter's ear, tongue flicking across the lobe then tugging it between his teeth. "Don't you?"

  


As if all rational thought had suddenly left the raven, he can only shiver involuntarily in response, head nodding ever-so-slightly in affirmation. He hisses in response to the hand that frames his growing cock, leaning his weight back against Taehyung for support. "Someone's gonna see if you keep it up," comes his coy response, though with the way he bucks his hips forward says that he doesn't care one way or another.

  


Deciding that he would rather take this affair to a more private setting, Taehyung takes the initiative to take calculative steps toward the bathroom. As he nears closer to his destination, he shifts on his heel, walking backward until the door relents against his weight. He beckons the raven, who was standing, dumbfounded by the sudden loss of heat, with a bend of his forefinger.

  


There's something oddly alluring by the way Jungkook, always so agile and confident in his movements, nearly stumbles over his own feet in his haste. As soon as he enters, the elder slams the door closed, locking it from the inside to prevent any possible intruders. The last thing he needed was unwanted guests interrupting the release he so desperately craved.

  


Taehyung takes Jungkook's rosy face between his hands and surges forward, pressing his mouth firmly to the latter's. After what felt like an hour's worth of build-up, he can finally release some of the tension that had been plaguing him, can relax and work Jungkook's mouth open with the expertise of his lips. And Jungkook, always so obliging, does so without much fuss and releases a breathy moan that Taehyung swallows.

  


Blindly the two stumble along the tiles until Jungkook takes the lead and presses Taehyung flush against the row of sinks lining the wall. Taehyung allows the latter to assault his mouth with harsh bites and scorching flicks of his tongue, mapping every inch of his cavern, tip of his tongue gliding tantalizingly slow across the roof of his mouth.

  


Meanwhile Taehyung has found a new motive of getting the latter out of his overly-tight jeans. His hands meander from Jungkook's face, splaying across his chest, pausing to appreciatively scrape his nails along the ridges of abdomen, then finally completing the descent to the denim material. He tugs roughly, Jungkook's body jerking forward with the force of his ministrations, the raven releasing a breathless laugh at the elder's impatience.

  


He finally rids him of the offending belt, undoing the fastenings and doing much the same with his jeans, until finally he can constrict a hand through the snug material to grasp his cock. The material of his boxers already have a dampened spot, and Taehyung concentrates there momentarily, reveling in the hitch of Jungkook's breath as he breaks the kiss to press his forehead to the elder's chest. Jungkook's hands fall from the latter's form and instead placate to press against the wall behind his head for leverage, eyes clenching tightly shut, breath coming out in feeble pants.

  


"You want it so bad already, hm?" Taehyung implores, though he doesn't need an answer. He brushes the pad of his thumb more insistently against the damp spot, can practically feel the appreciative twitch of his cock. "You always do this. Always try to make me jealous." Jungkook, once more, nods wordlessly and bucks his hips forward into the warmth Taehyung's hand brings. "If you wanted me to fuck you, you could've just asked."

  


Jungkook's breath is sweltering against Taehyung's chest, coming out in thick little puffs. "It's better this way." He manages to splutter as Taehyung eases his jeans further down his thighs, tugging his boxers alongside them. His hand dips between the band of his boxers then to find his cock, and Jungkook shudders and moans outwardly at the first touch of skin-on-skin contact. "You fuck me so good when you're like this, like you're trying to show me how much I belong to you. I need it so bad." 

  


Pleased by the reveal, Taehyung hums, hand gliding along his shaft and pumping him at a tantalizingly slow pace. It displeases him, that much is evident in the whimpers he offers, but the brunet doesn't care; not when he had gone to such extents to anger him. He continues his ministrations, palm moving across the smooth skin, alternating between gentle squeeze and loose tugs. 

  


He takes his time pleasuring him, wrist twisting on the upstroke, tightening as he moves fluidly back to the base. All the while Jungkook bucks more unrestrained into the fist his hand makes, yearning for more of the pleasure he receives, teeth biting into Taehyung's shoulder to emphasize his point. After deciding that he had enough of foreplay, Taehyung stills the movement of his hand, withdraws it completely and instead takes a handful of the latter's disheveled locks.

  


Jungkook's head snaps back at the yank and he stares, lips parted and glistening, eyes heavily hooded, waiting with bated breath for his next instruction. Taehyung takes a brief moment to take in his distressed appearance; how his cheeks are bright and rosy, bottom lip trembling, eyes keen on the smirk that twitches upon the elder's lips.

  


"Get on your knees for me."

  


Initially the raven hesitates, gaze flicking to the tiles below, but eventually he acquiesces and does as he was told. Part of him is grateful that the denim of his jeans still covered the vast majority of his knees, sparing him the grime of the tiles below. But he puts that to the back of his mind now as Taehyung combs his fingers through his dark locks, silently goading him to begin.

  


Hands fumble with the fastenings on the elder's jeans, quickly tugging down the zipper and popping open the button. Jungkook gazes up at him through his lashes then, pressing his glistening bottom lip against the head of the latter's cock, teasingly dragging his lips back and forth before offering the slit a flick of his tongue. The brunet is already beginning to buck his hips forward, to which Jungkook puts a stop to immediately, hands going to pin his hips against the edge of the sink.

  


He doesn't breathe anything, just coins the elder a warning glance, to which Taehyung groans at. One of his hands goes to the base of his cock, mouth moving forward to glide along the underside up to the tip where he suckles earnestly at. He pauses then to suction his mouth around the vein that pulses on the shaft, glancing up to gauge the latter's reaction, finding the elder's eyes rolling to the back of his head and the feel of his fingers clenching inward against his scalp.

  


Feeling enthralled by the reaction, Jungkook continues, this time returning to the head where he suckles avidly once more. Once he's satisfied, he abruptly swallows the latter's cock down, moaning around his girth. It earns him a choked gasp from Taehyung, who rolls his hips forward in favor of the unbearably tight heat of Jungkook's mouth. He doesn't mind this time, not when he glides the flat of his tongue along the underside of the latter's cock, hearing another feeble whimper from above.

  


"You're so good for me, fuck..." hisses Taehyung helplessly, feeling the hints of his orgasm approaching more rapidly than he would have hoped. He brushes the latter's bangs from his eyes, slicking the raven locks back against his head, staring down at him in awe.

  


The familiar ache of his jaw began to overwhelm him, however, and Jungkook instead replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking him in quick, fluid pumps. He still mouths at his cock, though, suckling at the shaft and lapping his tongue against the head. It's enough for Taehyung it seems, as the brunet is still snapping his hips forward, albeit more weakly and at a higher frequency than before.

  


Through his bliss-filled gaze, Taehyung notes the devious glint that fills the youth's irises. His mouth, feeling dry and barren of moisture, opens to pose a question. "What do you want?" He tugs at the roots of the raven's hair, earning a hiss in response, followed by a tight squeeze of Jungkook's palm against his cock.

  


Still playing coy, as if he weren't on a hair-trigger, Jungkook blinks innocently up at the elder. "You know what I want." defiantly states the raven, hand working him at slower intervals now, idle hand gently massaging his balls for added benefit. 

  


Figuring he wasn't in the mood to argue, Taehyung assist him to his feet then presses him roughly against the counter, bending him over at the waist. "You're gonna be the death of me Jeon Jungkook." 

  


Jungkook can only smirk smugly as he spreads his legs as far apart as he could manage, abdomen pressed into the cool surface of the counter. His arms fold in front of him and he buries his head in the burrow it creates, attempting to relax as Taehyung prods a finger against his rim. Taehyung whispers to him, encouraging him to loosen up, and he does though he tightens almost instantaneously as he works the finger through the tight ring of muscle.

  


"C'mon, loosen up for me more." Taehyung coaxes, other hand moving soothingly up and down his lower back. "A little bit more." continues to coax the brunet as he focuses diligently at the task at hand, managing to add an adjoining finger into the mix.

  


It doesn't take long to stretch him, fingers making broad scissoring motions, loosening him up to the best of his ability. He continues for maybe a little longer than necessary all things considered, but he would be damned if he hurt Jungkook in any way, shape or form. If he didn't enjoy what was going on, how could Taehyung after-all?

  


Once Jungkook was a satisfied, blubbering mess, Taehyung concludes his effort and reaches for his cock. He pumps himself firmly in hand before leading the head of his cock to the latter's entrance, teasingly rubbing the tip against the puckered rim. It leaves Jungkook whimpering, pressing his hips back against the angry red head of Taehyung's cock, effectively gaining his compliance.

  


And when he initially presses forward, he finds himself plunging in deep until he's fully seated. An outstretched moan emanates from Taehyung's throat at the feel of him; he was sweltering hot and unbearably tight, the ring of muscle forming an unyielding vice-grip against his cock, anchoring him firmly in place. His hands go to Jungkook's hips to steady himself, tempted to thrust straight away, to relieve the desperate ache that fills his neglected cock.

  


But Jungkook is more ready than he had originally thought and begins to swivel his hips back against Taehyung's until the brunet abandons his hazy reverie. For a moment he revels in the feel of Jungkook doing all the work, shifting his hips incrementally forward then slamming his hips back to take in Taehyung's full length and girth once more; he repeats the action for another minute until Taehyung reigns in control of himself.

  


His nails form crescents into the side of Jungkook's hips as he ardently snaps his hips forward, surging into the deep depths of the youth's body. He meets resistance the first couple of thrusts, Jungkook's walls clenching around him mercilessly. Eventually the youth relaxes, however, and Taehyung is freely rocking forward and even building rhythm-less momentum.

  


His darkened eyes are transfixed by where the two are connected, staring at the way his cock is disappearing between the latter's cheeks and burying deep within him, only to appear once more for the mere seconds it takes to withdraw. Jungkook's body rocks with each brutal movement of Taehyung's hips, thick cock filling him completely, making it difficult for him to keep up with the pace.

  


But he tries nonetheless, rocking his hips back to meet the elder thrust for earnest thrust. The raven moans loudly when Taehyung hitches one of his legs to the counter, the brunet aiming his hips at an angle and thrusting forward. The new angle leaves Jungkook gasping for breath, chest heaving and flush against the counter, breathing heavy and labored.

  


Taehyung slants his body forward then, presses his chest against Jungkook's back; he can feel the heat radiating from his body, can feel the slickness of his sweat through the material of his shirt. Taehyung's mouths at the back of the youth's neck, tongue flicking against the skin, sucking possessive marks on the unblemished skin there.

  


Jungkook shifts positions then, pressing back until Taehyung is filled to the hilt in the process, lifting himself from the counter and instead steadying his grip on the edge of the counter. Satisfied by the change, Taehyung angles his hips once more, this time earning a keening noise from the raven. He positively howls at the sensations sparking through his core at the feel of Taehyung assaulting his prostate relentlessly, begging for more, grip on the counter loosening as he feels his impending orgasm approaching.

  


Noticing the tell-tales signs, Taehyung reaches in front of Jungkook and takes his cock in hand, fervently pumping his cock at a vigorous pace. This leaves the raven physically shuddering against Taehyung's chest, ass clenching and releasing around the elder's cock. One of Taehyung's hands goes to the base of the youth's throat, teeth nipping at the skin there, holding him taut as he relentlessly pounds the tightness surrounding him.

  


Jungkook gasps sharply then, body quivering and cock twitching, mouth parting open as he releases a litany of filthy moans that shoot straight to Taehyung's cock. He releases a pathetic whimper and is releasing into Taehyung's awaiting fist at one particularly powerful thrust that leaves him struggling to stay upright, spasming around the elder's thick cock plowing into him.

  


"Fuck, fuck, fuck—Tae, _shit_ —.." comes Jungkook's helpless pleas as he releases in thick spurts of white, clenching tight around the elder, practically inducing Taehyung's own orgasm.

  


And it works as Taehyung, hips twitching sporadically, follows over the edge with one final, painful bite to the side of Jungkook's throat. His mouth lingers on the side of Jungkook's neck as he rides the waves that fiercely overtake him, hot puffs of air blowing against his neck, cock releasing spurt after spurt of his milky, white essence.

  


Jungkook guides him through it, hips swiveling in incomplete circles, encouraging him to continue his ministrations until he was thoroughly spent. And he does, hands going to Jungkook's hips once more, pads of his fingers easing him down from his high. Taehyung is a heaving, panting mess and Jungkook is much the same, though he is recovering much sooner than the elder is.

  


Even minutes after the duo had finished, neither had moved, minus Taehyung who had reluctantly withdrawn from the youth to instead pull him into an unbreakable embrace. Jungkook leans back against him, boneless and sated, cock hanging loosely at his thigh. He revels in the warmth Taehyung's arms bring him, wrapped around his torso, tugging him close into the contours of his body.

  


Taehyung's head rests upon one of the youth's shoulders, eyes contently sealed and lips twitched upward in a whimsical grin. He nuzzles his nose against the side of the younger's neck, inhaling his natural musk complimented by the scent of spicy cologne. He presses a warm, tender kiss there that lingers for another half beat later. "I love you, but never do that again." 

  


Jungkook offers a noncommittal noise in response, nose crinkling playfully, broad grin spreading across his mouth as he offers an oddly exuberant laugh. "I love you, too, but I'm definitely doing that again."

  


" _Cheeky_." scolds the elder with a breathless snicker of his own, reaching down to pinch the latter's ass.

  


Another moment passes like that, the two reveling in the silence that drifts between them, ignoring everything—including the pounding music above—and just concentrating on each other. Until finally, coming to his senses, Jungkook is reluctantly breaking the embrace to tug his boxers and jeans back into place. And, yeah, it feels weird moving about with Taehyung's cum still inside him; but part of him enjoys it, sees it as a reminder of the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had.

  


Taehyung looks puzzled about the sudden movements, blinking dumbly, head canting and eyes narrowed, scrutinizing. "Why'd you do that? I was enjoying that, you little shit." But Taehyung does the same, tucking himself away in his jeans once more, then tugging on the latter's belt loops until they're chest to chest once more. "You forgot your belt." 

  


Jungkook feels that familiar constriction of his throat once more at the close proximity of the two, glances from the hands currently fastening his belt properly then back to Taehyung's face; his face is pleasantly pink, eyes still hooded, sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. "We should get back, before someone notices we're gone." Taehyung grasps the front of the latter's shirt then, presses a feverish kiss to his mouth. Jungkook's lashes flutter almost comically as he stares at the sultry glint that darkens the elder's gaze. " _Or_ we could go back home?"

  


Knowing that he had triumphed once and for all, Taehyung presses a softer, more chaste kiss to the latter's lips then. He doesn't say anything, doesn't really need to, not when Jungkook follows after him like an invisible string is pulling him along—not that it needed to, Jungkook would certainly follow Taehyung anywhere and at anytime.

  


-

  


Needless to say when Baekhyun is grasped by a few of his members and thrust on stage to say a few words regarding his birthday, his dark eyes search the crowd for one of his closest friends. But Taehyung isn't there, however, and neither is his beau Jungkook. He lifts a flute of champagne to the crowd, who whoops and hollers variations of ' _happy birthday_ ' and ' _I hope you get laid,_ ' and purses his lips firmly together:

  


"Happy Birthday to me, and fuck Kim Taehyung for getting laid on my special day." The crowd looks startled but the rest of Bangtan wear knowing grins, grimaces, and an unperturbed expression. "Let's turn up, drinks on me! And Chan—get your ass up here." He pauses then states into the microphone: "you owe me a dance."

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think, yeah?
> 
> did you like it? dislike it? wanna read it again? :p
> 
> also for fun: guess who was grinning, grimacing, and who didn't care ? :p


End file.
